Thrall's vision
Thrall had been working on the calming of the elements, but the elements had remained silent to all the requests Thrall had offered. Aggra advised Thrall to get some rest and then continue his work. Thrall denied by telling her that Azeroth was dying and he can do nothing about it. Thrall once again requests the elements to guide him. The Maelstrom starts glowing and from it arises Ragnaros the Firelord. Ragnaros shows Thrall a vision of the burning of Nordrassil and Orgrimmar as well. After the vision Aggra consoles Thrall. Thrall promises Aggra that they would face the threat together. Vision of the Firelord Thrall had been working at the Maelstrom to connect with the elements of Azeroth, to find out what was troubling them and how to help them, but the elements remained silent. Thrall would spend days trying to connect with the elements, but would fail. He had forgotten hunger, thirst, sleep, everything else that kept him alive. Aggra could not watch her loved one so troubled and tried to make Thrall see reason in his mad bid to save Azeroth. Aggra told Thrall to take some rest and continue the next day. Thrall denied Aggra's advice saying that the elements remained silent and he could not help them until they tell him what's wrong. Aggra told Thrall that everyone, even the world shaman has limits. Thrall suggested Aggra to look at the surroundings of Maelstrom and told her that Azeroth was dying. He said that he simply cannot have any limits. Aggra silently whispered to Thrall that he should realize that he cannot carry on this burden alone and left Thrall with his work. Thrall once again continued his work and asked the great spirits of Azeroth how he can aid them. Suddenly the Maelstrom started glowing, fiery bright and all the dark clouds hovering above Maelstrom disappeared. From the centre of the Maelstrom a beam of fire busted through and the Firelord Ragnaros emerged, telling Thrall that he had answered the shaman's call. Ragnaros showed Thrall a vision of the future of Azeroth. In Thrall's vision he saw Ragnaros returned from the elemental plane to Azeroth and the Firelands bolstering with armies of fire elementals and Twilight's Hammer clan attacking Hyjal. Ragnaros promised that everything that Thrall holds dear exists only to burn. Thrall saw the world tree Nordrassil erupt in flames and the fires of that tree spreading as long as Orgrimmar and Thrall's home city being engulfed in flames. Thrall screamed to prevent further agony on his body and his vision ended. Aggra came running towards Thrall asking if he had screamed. Thrall replied that he saw fire, unending and unstoppable rage. Aggra saw that Thrall had lost all hope for survival of Azeroth said that the end was not upon them yet and they can stop the events shown by Ragnaros from happening. Thrall saw the wisdom in Aggra's words and promised Aggra that whatever might be the fate of Azeroth, they will face it together. Category:Rage of the Firelands Category:Mount Hyjal Category:Cataclysm